The present disclosure relates to imparting cryptographic information in network communications.
A computer network is a collection of processing nodes coupled together with wired and/or wireless communication links. A computer network can be a single network or a collection of networks (e.g., an internetwork), and can use multiple networking protocols, including internetworking protocols (e.g., Internet Protocol (IP)). These protocols define the manner in which information is prepared for transmission through the network, and typically involve breaking data into segments generically known as packets (e.g., IP packets, ATM (Asynchronous Transfer Mode) cells) for transmission. These networking protocols are typically organized by a network architecture having multiple layers, where each layer provides communication services to the layer above it. The protocols can include shared-line protocols such as in Ethernet networks, connection-oriented switching protocols such as in ATM networks, and/or connectionless packet-switched protocols such as in IP.
Many computer networks use connectionless packet-switched protocols (e.g., IP). Packets are routed separately and can thus take different paths through the network. Various protocols have been built on top of connectionless packet-switched protocols, such as IP, to provide connection based communications over the underlying connectionless protocol. For example, Adobe Systems Incorporated has promulgated a communication protocol for the FLASH® Media Server in which a communication session is established through handshake communications between the server and the client. As part of this handshake, the Real Time Messaging Protocol (RTMP) included a random byte section in the communications for use in estimating the available bandwidth for the session between the client and the server.